Save Me
by Carson17
Summary: I hate you James Potter.  I love you Lily Evans.  You can't love me POTTER you don't even know me.  I do though.  No, you love what I let you see Potter you don't love me.
1. People Change

"Lily, come on, we are going to be late for the party,"

"God damn, Craig, I'm comming I'm comming," Lily said to her long time crush and date as she climbed out her window.

"Be quiet or your parents will wake up,"

"Please Craig, my parents passed out a long time ago," She had reached the edge of the roof where her two best friends were sitting a story below in a white convertible.

"What ever you say babe,"

"Babe?"

"Just go,"Lily raised her eye brows before lowering herself off the edge of the roof and falling into the backseat.

"Hey Lils!"

"We missed ya!" Jeremy and Adi said each hugging her.

"Oh, I missed you too!" She replied burying herself into Adi's arms.

"Ready to party guys?"

"HELL YES!"

"So, Lils,"Adi yelled over the wind.

"Yeah,"

"How is school?"

"Its okay, but you remember that guy I'm always talking about?"

"Yeah, Josh, or whatever,"  
"James, yeah, well he has taken to asking me out three times a day,"

"God, how insufferable,"Jeremy yelled over to her. She laughed and hugged them both again.

"So where is this party?" Lily yelled up to Craig.

"I dunno some kids house. Distant friend of a friend."

"Sounds great,"

"Your telling me, we don't even have to clean this time,"

"No shit," Adi yelled to Craig. "You remember that one party where the damn kid made us stay and clean till like ten in the morning." The rest of the car ride passed by them recounting the best and worst party stories they had. Lily even told them about the party James threw back in fourth year when Gryffindor had won the Quiddich cup, of course she changed Quiddich out with Soccor, but it was a good story none the less.

She had great friends at school and all, they were just nothing like Adi and Jeremy, they had been going to parties together for ever, her friends at school all drank too, but she could never let the Mauraders see her drinking. What would they say? God only knows James would have a field day, and Sirius, she would never have a peaceful moment. He would want to get hammered that night. No it was best for everything including her head girl badge that they never found out.

When they finally got to the party there were cars everywhere, music was pumping through the walls, and people were everywhere. Lily supposed there was a pool out back because she heard a splash followed by a squeel. She laughed and grabbed Adi's hand. She grabbed her purse her bottle of Dark Eyes vodka and hopped out of the car. Craig looked at her holding Adi's hand and raised his eye brows. She laughed and offered it to him instead. He took it and they went in. There were people everywhere and they easily found the room with the booze. It wasn't hard to find, the most crowded. There was currently three games of beer pong going in the the next room and two games of quarters going on at both the kitchen table and the kitchen counter. She laughed and pulled craig over to the quarters table where two people she knew were currently egging on a third person she knew to knock back a shot. He did and everyone clapped including Lily.

"Good one Trent!"

"LILY!" The table screamed.

"HI guys! Mind if we get in?"

"Not at all!" They all scooted around to make room for Lily and Craig and they took their seats.

"You next Lily," She took the quarter and bounced it off the table it landed square in the bottom of the glass. It was a good thing it was wet because it would have bounced out otherwise. She laughed and pointed at Joshua.

"Lily come on you just got here make Craig take it," he scowled. She shook her head and laughed. "Everyone gang up on Lily after this," he said and poured himself a shot. He took it and spit the quarter out and handed it to Craig.

"Get ready for that shot Lily,"

"Yeah right Craig, I've seen you play, you couldn't hit,"tink,"Oh fuck,"Everyone laughed as Craig sank it. She poured a shot and took it spitting it out and sliding it to Veronica.

"You ready hunny, I've had some warm up time," Lily knew better than to say anything, Veronica was easily better than Lily.

"Why don't I just save you the time and take the shot?" Lily offered.

"Oh where is the fun in that Lils?" tink Lily laughed and poured another shot. She sank that one and once the entire table had gone around it was Lily's turn. She was already seeing two shot glasses.

"Shit," she said before tink,"good, now everyone gang up on Craig here, he hasn't had any." Craig stared at here before pouring himself a shot of something or other that certainly wasn't vodka and knocking it back.

"You suck ass Lily," he laughed.

"Don't I know it."

"Hey Lily, how is school going up north or wherever the fuck you go?"

"Its okay, James is a dick as usual but her what can you do." She laughed.

"No shit,"tink another one for Craig.

"I know what you mean Lils, us guys can be horrible,"Treant said.

"Your telling me," she giggled.

"Hey where are Adi and Jeremy?"

"Hell if I know I'll go look shall I?"

"Good idea," Trent laughed. Lily pried herself out of her chair grabbed her bottle and her purse. Everyone raised her eyebrows.

"Don't start I know you lot, I'll go be back and this shit will be gone." she laughed at her friends before wandering around to find Adi.

She walked through the rooms to see a few other people she partied with on a regular basis. She hugged them all and told them all about school. How much she missed them and moved on. When she got into the beer pong room she found Adi plastered and making a shot on two other people she knew. She ran over.

"Jessica! Rose! How have you lot been?"

"God Lily! I've missed you," Rose said as she and Jessica were engulfed in hugs. Jessi had cut her hair and died it, it was now very cute and short, a lot like Adi's but instead of Adi's beautiful blonde hair it was black with blue streaks. It looked great on Jessi. Lily smiled at Rose to see that she had dark circles around her pretty face. She was close to as tall as Lily was. God Lily loved her. Adi sank a second shot.

"Bring 'em home baby! God I am owning you guys!"

"And your plastered. What more could a girl want!" Lily screamed to her.

"Hark whos' talking Lily-Kins." Lily busted out laughing.

"Ill be back I'm going to go and get Craig I call next game."

"Cheers!" The room yelled. She laughed and went back to the kitchen. Craig was slumped over the table. More people had been added and she supposed they really had ganged up on Craig. She pulled him up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Lets go play beer pong Craig."

"Okay," he slurred heavily, if Lily hadn't been around parties for years she would have had trouble understanding him. Instead she laughed and picked him off the chair. They got to the beer pong room to see that there were only two cups left on Rose and Jessi's side, five on Adi and Jermey's.

"Wow Ladies I left for five minutes and you are losing this bad. Come on I taught you better than that." Lily laughed at her two friends before depositing Craig in a chair. If he was awake long enough he could play the next game with her, if not, well she had better get looking.

She moved around the room asking people of varying stages of drunkin-ness if they were any good at beer pong. A few said yes but their friends yelled them down. She moved back over to the table to see Jeremy sealing the deal. She leaned over to see Craig passed out. If only Potter were here, or even Black, both are great at this game. Then she heard it. Someone had laughed in the next room. She could have sworn it was James. But no, it couldn't have been she reasoned. Potter lived in his mansion on the other side of the country. No, it wasn't him. She ducked out of the room none the less to have a look. She wandered through the room looking around, until, no. She ducked her head. James and Black along with Remus were standing across the room chatting up none other than a thuroughly trashed Veronica. Lily swore. If she wanted to win she needed them. Not to mention Veronica had no idea what she was getting into. Her pride and her competitive-ness were having an inner battle. She stood there torn until.

"Holy fucking shut, EVANS!"

"Damn it." Lily swore to herself as Balck crossed the room.

"What the hell?" Lily chanced a look over at James, his jaw was below the floor and Remus had choked on his drink and pushed it to James in a hurry.

"Hi," she squeeked.

Lily did some quick thinking and decided that she would rather discuss this with James. She looked meaningfully at him and then to the door. He nodded still open mouthed and moved in a daze toward the door. Lily caught up with him and grabbed his hand dragging him into an empty bed room.

"Well Lily I didn't know you were that way,"James said raising his eye brows at her.

"Shup it Potter." She snapped. He laughed she could see it all over his face, he was dieing to tell her that she wasn't quite what she had pretended to be all these years.

"So Lily why so fake,"

"So you lot would leave me the hell alone. Could you imagine Sirius beggin the "Dearest Head Girl" to knock a few back every bleeding night." She had said exactly what she had always thought when it came to this.

"Well, why are you here?"

"To drink Potter," he seemed to contemplate this for a moment.

"how long?"

"Years, now look I need your help," James raised his eyebrows at this. "Stop it, I just want you to make sure the Sirius will keep his damned mouth shut, and I need you to play a game of beer pong with me." She said this last bit in a rush she needed to hurry if she even wanted to play.

"Ok he said simply," he shrugged and then he grabbed her hand and led her out of the room. People cat called as they left the bedroom. Lily laughed and turned around and without thinking kissed James. He responded imediatly deepening it. Lily had realized what she had done the second she did it but when James deepened it she didn't object. They were still moving through the rooms. James taking her into the beer pong room before fianlly letting go.

"Wow," James said to a dazed Lily. Had she really just kissed Potter and not minded it? What the hell was going on with her? He hated her, everytime he asked her out it was all a prank. A long prank. What the fuck?

"LILY! There you are lets go!"

"Right," she spun around to face to table. Adi being the nice soul she was had filled Lily's cups for her.

"What are you drinking Lily dear."

"Dark Eyes,"

"Damn, Evans you must be awful expierenced to be drinking that shit." Sirius said. Lily shot James a look and took her first shot. It missed. Adi made it and Lily tossed the ball back to her. Adi was grinning.

"Well well Lily you are a tad rusty. You can't be telling me you don't play beer pong at that school of yours," Adi yelled over the noise.

"Nope she doesn't even drink at school," James said. Everyone in the room who had ever met Lily Evans went dead silent.

"Thank you James." Lily said.

"LILY?"

"I know Adi but I do, just not in front of them, she jerked her thumb over her shoulder at James, Sirius, and Remus before catching Adi's second miss in her free hand. She handed one of the balls to James and offered him to first through. He took it and sank the bitch. '_Good choice in partners there,_" said a voice in the back of her mind. She smiled and took her shot. She sank it. This shit was in the bag.

"SEND THEM BOYS HOME!" She yelled to Adi. Adi looked shocked and deftly tossed both the balls back to her. She slapped James' hand and placed one of the bright yellow ping pong balls emblazoned with the words 'Pong King' into his hand. Adi handed Jeremy his cup and they downed them.

James and Lily both missed their next shots. Adi missed and Jeremy made it. Lily drank it. James snuck glances at her as she was chugging. ,' _So much for the perfect miss Lily-Kins_,' he thought to himself. He liked this one better anyway. He smiled as Lily took it like a champ and put the cup off to the side.

"So James," Lily said as she shot her shot and missed. "How did you end up here,"

"Sirius lives three doors down," He said as he bounced his shot off the rim.

"No shit?"

"No shit,"

"Damn, small ass world 'eh?"

"I suppose," James swatted the shot Adi had been trying to bounce in and laughed.

Jeremy took his shot and sank it. Lily pulled the ball out licked her fingers and handed James the cup. He grinned a goofy grin like he couldn't believe his eyes and chugged. When he finished he took aim and sunk one. Lily smiled, so maybe here was the perfect guy, the one who could party like it was no big deal, then again it was Potter. But it didn't seem like Potter, no this was James. He wasn't acting full of himself, he hadn't asked her out, he wasn't even cracking jokes at her. What the hell had the world done with the Potter she knew? She smiled as she took aim. She bounced hers off the rim.

"DAMN!"

"Easy Lils, no big deal,"James said and he kissed her cheek.

Several things happened at once, Sirius gasped, Remus spit his drink out and leapt up to keep Lily back, Craig woke up and was livid, and sirins blared outside.

"FUCK!" Lily screamed. She grabbed her purse and her bottle and was about to bolt for the door but she felt a hand grab hers and she grabbed Adi who grabbed Jeremy and James led them out the back door. He followed Sirius and Remus who were sprinting and Lily was clining to him for dear life,Adi was clinging to her, and she suppsed Jeremy had let go as he was level with Lily. Lily didn't listen to his hissed questions as she had no answer as to where they were going. Sirius was dashing through yards and they finally came to a stop far away from the sirins.

"These people are gone so we can just hang out here until the cops leave." He said climbing up the ladder of a tree house. They all got up and Lily saw that it was rather large. There was a streio and four bean bag chairs. Remus plopped down on a green one, Sirius on a pink on, Jame pulled Lily onto his lap in a blue one, and Adi sat on Jeremy's lap on a black one.

"Lily did you really bring that bottle,"

"Hell yes I did." Lily said and she plopped the bottle down on the ground of the tree house.

"Good one Lils!" Adi said.

"So Lily bean do we actually get an explination to this,"Sirius waved his hand to idicate the bottle,"now?"

"Sure why not, Sirius I didn't tell you guys because I know you all. James would nover have let me hear the end of it, 'Oh you aren't quite so perfect now Miss Head Girl,' Remus would have been disappointed, and you,"she pointed a finger accusingly at him,"would have made me drink with you every bleeding day!"

"True," Surius said.

James had wrapped his hands around Lily's waist without her notice until Remus said,"Well that is great but what about that?" He indicated the hands crossed in front of Lily.

"That, I'm not so sure about yet," Lily said.

"So shall we continue this party?" Adi said grabbing the bottle and unscrewing the lid. "Sirius what kind of music they got?"

"OHHHHH QUEEN!" Sirius said bouncing up and down. He put the record on and Adi suggested a drinking game.

"Lets play I have," the room nodded and Remus stood to riful through a cupboard. He pulled out six glasses. Adi poured a generous amount into each. Lily took hers and handed James his. James kissed her cheek and thanked her. She smiled and offered Adi the start. She grinned.

"My favorite question when I'm playing with new people. I have slept with someone," Adi drank, Lily drank, James gasped then drank, Sirius drank, Remus smiled, and Jeremy didn't move. Lily shrugged at James and wrapped her hands around her glass again.

"I have, been arrested," Jeremy said. Adi and Lily grabbed hands and drank together. The only time they had been arrested they were arrested together. James gasped again and Sirius fell off his bean bag chair.

Slowly the game pregressed and soon it was four. Lily gasped at the clock.

"FUCK!"

"What?" James asked clearly concerned.

"I have to get home, or better yet, Adi can I stay with you?"

"Mum, thinks I'm staying with you,"

"You can all stay with me," James said to the room at large.

"Good idea Prongs. But how are we suppsed to get to your house?"

"Good point," James said thinking. He couldn't drive, nor fly which was how he was planning on going home.

"Lets just stay here, I'm sure there are blankets in here somewhere," Adi said.

"Good idea. I'll just call, hold on, everyone be quiet." Lily pulled a cell phone out of her purse and dialed her home number. It went to voice mail and she sighed in relief. She didn't want to get in a fight with her parents in front of the Marauders. "Mum, sorry I know I should have woken you up, but Adi got in a huge fight with her Mum, so I'm staying with her. Call me if you need me I'll be home somtime around noonish? I'll be home tomorrow sometime. Love you," She hung up and accepted the blanket offered to her by James. She folded it over her self and lay down on the hard floor. She took James' hand and fell asleep looking into his eyes, thinking about how this had all come about. She liked the new James. He was nice.


	2. Don't Question

Hey!

Its Carson, I just wanted to say please review. I know a bunch of people read it and just didn'r review. So, even if you don't like it, please tell me why. THANKS!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

Lily woke with a start. Where the hell was she? She looked around and saw wood walls, people spread out around on blankets. She looked at the person next to her,'Potter? What the hell?', she stood and saw the empty dark eyes bottle. She smiled to herself, and climbed down the ladder. She didn't remember much of last night. She sat and thought on a bench in the back yard of someone or another.

'So I went to the party with Craig, Adi, and Jeremy. I got there and played quarters.' This was where things started to get fuzzy.'I saw Adi and Jeremy playing beer pong. I talked to Rose and Jessi, I couldn't wake up Craig, but I'm sure I tried really hard. Then I was looking for a partner, and somehow I found James. I kissed James. I kissed him. I didn't mind kissing him. I kissed James Potter. Why would I do something like that?' she contemplated this but couldn't come up with a reason, other than that he must have been acting different. ,'But I still don't know what happened when I left, the cops came, James took me with him, I must have grabbed Adi and Jeremy, as they are here. We went to this tree house, and played I have. God what did I tell him? Shit, what did I say during that damn game.' She thought and thought until she heard footsteps on the ladder. Remus was coming down the steps. She smiled and beckoned him over.

"What did I say last night?" She asked him.

"Well you said that you had had sex, you have been arrested, you have been in love, you have liked someone in that room, you said a lot Lily."

"I'm so sorry Remus, I never wanted you to find out, I just don't want anything to jeopardize my being Head Girl. You know James and Sirius this won't last a day when we get back to school."

"It will if you ask them not to tell."

"You think they will listen?"

"Possibly,"

"Thanks,"

"No problem,"

They sat there in silence each thinking about things and then Lily stood and went back into the tree house. Adi was sitting against the wall her eyes were open but staring un-seeing to the wall across from her. She shook her head and looked at Lily.

"Rough night?" Lily asked smiling.

"No just thinking," She said.

"Ohh, what about," Lily said sitting down next to her.

"Jeremy,"

"What about our dear friend,"

"I think I like him,"

"Are you sure?"

"No,"

"Hmm..."

"Do you think its a bad idea?"

Lilly thought for a moment. ,'Even though Jeremy partied with them he was still a lot more innocent than both of them. All he did was drink. So was it a good idea? If Adi likes him then I should give her the same advice I would for any other guy,'.

"No, not at all. You like him so go for it." Lily smiled.

They both looked off into space until James aroused. He looked around and saw Lily and Adi both staring off into space. He stood and they still didn't look around. So he went over to Lily and sat next to her.

"What's on your mind?"

"Huh? Oh I was just thinking."

"No shit, what about?"

"You,"

"Well that is rather flattering, but,"

"Why do you act so different at school James?" she interrupted him.

"What? I don't act different,"

"Bull fucking shit,"

"What are you talking about Lily?"

"James at school you act so full of yourself, you could get anyone anytime. You act like a complete jack ass to me, not to mention my friends, why?"

"I don't know,"

"Right," she said and went back to staring off into space.

"Why do you act so different at school?"

"I don't know, I think it is because, well you know, I'm muggle born. So I think I act different there because I could never really call Hogwarts home. Adi is here and she is all I need in life. I love her like a sister. Well more than that because look at Petunia," A snort came from Adi.

"The bitch," they heard her mumble.

"Yeah, I could never be closer to anyone than I am with Adi. I love her too much. She has been my partner in crime for so long, I guess when I go to school I just don't feel right about not being with her. When I was growing up she was always there. When my parents fought, when my Dad got out of control. Well I guess, I don't know, I just don't feel right there. Not like I do here with Adi." Lily finished her speech my grabbing Adi's hand.

Adi smiled up at her.

"Aww, Lily I love you too," Adi hugged Lily,"Maybe you should say to hell with private school and just come back home with me." Adi said seriously.

"I would, if I could,"

"Don't I know it," Adi laughed.

They released each other and Lily looked back at James. He just realized how much Lily had given up when she decided to go to Hogwarts. She would never be able to tell Adi. Adi would never believe her. With the war it would be even more dangerous for Adi to know anyway. Lily had a best friend that she couldn't tell anything to. He suddenly wanted to hug her and tell her that it would be ok. He did hug her just not tell her that it would be ok. As he couldn't explain why in front of Adi. Lily sighed and stood up.

"So now I just have to figure out how to get the hell back home." James grinned.

"Well I could always drive you," he knew that she couldn't refuse in front of Adi because as far as Adi knew he had been around cars all his life. Lily knew differently.

"Sure that sounds great," was the false reply he got.

"Adi wake up Jeremy will you and lets get the fuck out of this tree house," everyone laughed.

Adi crawled over to Jeremy and kissed him on the cheek. He stirred,

"Five more minutes,"

"No come on, we need to get out of here,"

"Adi?"

"No shit," she laughed at him as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Lily and Adi grabbed their purses and Lily tucked the empty bottle in her purse. James woke up Sirius. Adi, Lily, and Jeremy picked up the blankets and put them back where they had come from. Remus' head popped into the tree house.

"Are we leaving?"

"Yeah,"

"Good because the people who live here just got home,"

"FUCK!" Lily hissed and slid her flats on.

She grabbed James' hand and they went to the little hole in the floor. They climbed down the ladder and James guided her toward Sirius' house. They stood outside it and a few seconds behind them were Adi and Jeremy followed by Remus and a very sleepy Sirius.

"So where to?" Remus asked.

"Our houses," Lily said indicating Adi, Jeremy, and herself.

"Indeed," James said walking up to a black 67' shelby mustang GT 500.

"Damn James is that yours?"

"Yup,"

"I knew you were loaded but shit!"

"I know cool huh?" He said as Sirius walked over to a black motor bike. He pulled a helmet on and offered another one to Remus who took it.

"So Lily you care to guide us home?"

"I have no fucking clue where we are, Adi?"

"I know," Adi said as she wrenched open the back door and slid in.

Jeremy slid in next to her and Lily took the front passenger seat. She buckled herself in and smiled at James.

"Its ok Lils, I'm a good driver."

"Whatever you say James," Sirius' motorbike roared to life and he screeched off up the road.

James grinned and revved the engine. He took off after Sirius and he passed him. Adi was shouting directions over the radio that was blaring twisted sister. When they finally got to Jeremy's place Adi got out too.

"You know where to go from here right Lils?"

"No shit, I'll call you later and we will go and do something or other,"

"Ok, I love you," Adi said as she hugged Lily through the window.

"I love you too," Lily said hugging back.

They walked up Jeremy's driveway and into the house. James raised his eyebrows at Lily.

"Out and left," Lily told him rolling her eyes.

"Whatever you say," James left out and took a left.

"So Lily I just wanted to say that I'm sure Voldemort won't do anything to hurt Adi. He has no reason to so don't worry about her."

"I know James but if Sirius had no clue about the war wouldn't you be worried that Voldemort might get bored and attack his muggle school?"

"What are the chances Lily,"

"I know James but still, Adi means the world to me, I would probably die along with her,"

"I know what you mean,"

"Right here James," They rode in silence for a while.

"Do you want to do something tomorrow Lily?"

"Um, I'll have to see how much trouble I'm in first. I'll write you later and let you know ok?"

"Ok but didn't you just tell Adi that you would do something tonight?"

"Yeah but I will sneak out to do that, like at eleven, I think you were talking about doing something earlier weren't you?"

"Well yeah, what has the world done with my precious head girl?"

"I have no idea who you are talking about." Lily said laughing.

"Well she is the most beautiful thing on the face of the earth, she has the most perfect red hair, and one hell of a temper,"

"Oh, I think I might know someone like that. Is she a witch?"

"Yup,"

"What house?"

"Only the best, Gryffindor,"

"Ah, is her name Lily?"

"Why yes, yes it is, do you know her?"

"I do,"

"Could you introduce us?"

"I think I could do that for you," Lily said smiling. 'He called me beautiful,' she thought to herself.

"Right here," she said.

He took the right and pulled into a driveway of a house. Lily got out and went over to the driver's door. James rolled down the window to hug Lily.

"Thank you for the ride James,"

"Your welcome Lily," He said kissing her on the cheek.

She smiled and went up the drive to her front door. She pulled her keys out and unlocked the door. She went in the feeling of dread in her stomach increasing ten fold, since James was no longer with her.

"There you are,"


	3. NOTE

Okay, I love you all first off. I just wanted to say that I have no internet. I'm on my brother's computer. I also have like six updates ready. I'm going to have to wait until my computer gets back online for me to be able to post them for you though. I'm soooo sorry! I wish I could have just done it with a floppy. I also started school and high school is a lot harder than I thought. Thanks for not losing hope! I am soooo fucking sorry about this guys! I love you don't leave me!!! hahaha. I'm working hard and hardly working all at once. I've actually been taking after Lily a few times and I've been partying. lol. Sorry about all this again. Thanks to you guys who reviewed.

pajama-rama

Sky-Blue-Eyes

BusStop412

Fatalic Wolf (Bridget!)

Thank you all. I'm working on talking the mommy into getting the old internet back. I'm going to try and mess with the shit again tonight. so just try and be patient. Please!?!?!?

BOOK RECOMENDATION!!!!!

Twilight! it is the best book I have read in a while so is the second and the beginning of the third. Good shit there.

3 you all.

- 3-

Carson


	4. Secrets

"Hello, Petunia," Lily said with a sigh of relief.

"MUM! LILY'S HOME!"

"Fucking bitch," Lily muttered as their mother came out of the kitchen.

"There you are. Where have you been all night?"

"I'm sorry Mum, Adi and her Mum got in a fight late last night so I went over there to be with her."

"Oh, right, and just because someone else has a problem you have to go running? Lily we have enough problems of our own here."

"I know,"

"NO! You obviously don't fucking know! Lily your Father had a fucking fit this morning when you weren't here."

"I'm sorry Mum, I should have woken you up to tell you,"

"Too damn right you should have,"

Petunia had a smug look on her face and Lily wanted to walk right over there and smack it off.

"I'm sorry,"

"Sorry won't fucking cut it this time," came the deep voice of her father from behind her. She put on a fake smile and turned around.

"Hi, Daddy,"

"Don't you fucking 'Hi, Daddy,' me. You know better than to just fucking run off like that. Who brought you home?"

"A friend," she answered honestly. She got a smack to the face in responce.

"Don't you try and be all mysterious with me girl. Who the fuck took you home?"

"James, James Potter." She heard her sister's sharp intake of breath.

"Great and who the fuck is that?" When Lily didn't answer immediatly he smacked her again.

"He, h-h-h-he goes to my school," Lily studdered. She knew what would happen when she said those words. Her sister did too, as she heard a second sharp intake of breath.

"YOU LET ONE OF THE FREAK KIDS DRIVE YOU HOME! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE TALKING TO THEM LET ALONE HANGING OUT WITH THEM! YOU DON'T NEED TO BE TALKING TO PEOPLE LIKE HIM! THIS, THIS, THIS JAMES!" Alex Evans roared. Hitting Lily in the stomach.

She bent double and tried to go up the stairs. He yanked her back down.

"I'm sorry, it-it-it won't happen again," she wheezed.

"To damn right." HE said before HE let her go up the stairs to her room.

She grabbed a towel and went straight to the bathroom. She started the shower and undressed. Her body was a cascade of bruises. She didn't look at herself, she just jumped in the shower. The hot water flowed relaxingly down her body. The tears began to stream and she broke down. She sunk to the floor of the shower her body racking with sobs. Why did this have to happen to her? She questioned herself. She answered herself a short while later. _Because you aren't good enough._ She shook her head clear and got out of the shower.

She made her way to her room and dried her hair. She had a scratch on her cheek from where HIS wedding ring had cut her cheek. _Easily explainable._ She told herself. She looked at the girl in the mirror, so much different than the one who had been at a party the night before. She went to her closet and grabbed a pair of jeans. She slithered into them and then dug through her shirts. She found a cute teal halter top that was adorned with seqin so the when ever she moved it glittered. She put it on before turning on her curling iron. She sunk onto her bed and waited for it to be hot. Looking to her right she saw her radio. She turned it on and listened to Queen blare. Sirius would have been proud as she sung all the words. She sat down on the floor in front of her floor length mirror and went to work on her hair.

An hour later she had all her make up on and her hair was done. She picked up a quill and an ink bottle, she searched her room for a piece of parment. She finally found one crammed in between her history of magic book and her advanced transfigeration book. She dipped her quil in the ink pot and started a note to James.

_James,_

_I don't think I'll be able to leave for a few days. Let alone if they know who you are. So I don't know, I guess you should just act like you are a muggle friend of mine. Have fun picking out a fake name. I'll let you know when I can leave again._

_haha,_

_Lily_

She always signed a letter that way when she didn't love the person. She smiled to herself, and laughed quietly. She rolled the letter up and went to her owl, Alyssa.

"Hi, honey. How have you been lately?" She asked the owl.

It hooted in responce, she took that to mean that it had been well.

"Good, now I have a letter for you. Don't look at me odd when I tell you who its to. I need you to take this to James." Her owl turned its head around to look at her.

"I know, I know. But he is acting kind of different and I want to know why. So can you take this to him for me? You know where he lives right?" Alyssa nipped her finger and she smiled a relieved smile and tied the letter to her owls leg.

"Thank you," and she took Alyssa to the window. She opened it and stuck her head out. The coast was clear so she lifted Alyssa to the ledge. She hooted again before leaving.

She watched Alyssa laeve. Becoming a dot onthe horizon. She finally sighed and crossed the room to get her phone. She dialed Adi's number and it rung a few times before Adi picked up.

"Hello?" Lily heard her heavy breathing and smiled.

"Hi,"

"Oh, hey Lily!"

"Hi," Lily laughed.

"How long?"

"Two weeks," Lily answered sourly.

"Damn,"

"Yeah, so what are we doing tonight?" Lily asked with a smile.

"Well, there is a party in my neighborhood if you want to go,"Adi told her and Lily could see her grinning in her room.

"I thought maybe we would just hang out somewhere. You know, just you and me,"

"Yeah, that sounds way better," Lily laughed.

"Where do you want to go?"

"The warehouse," Adi said simply.

"Definatly,"

"Okay, I'll see you later,"

"Okay, I love you,"

"Love you too,"

Lily snapped her phone shut and plugged it into the charger. She was going to have to lock her door with everything she could tonight.

"So your planning on leaving again huh?" came a voice from behind her.

Lily spun around to see her sister.

"Yeah,"

"Well, don't get caught. I am not going to deal with him just because you can't follow rules,"

"Whatever, get the fuck out," Lily said shoving her sister out the door.

There was a tapping sound from behind her and she turned to see a handsom owl. She made her way over to the window and opened it.

"Well hello," She said as the owl stuck its leg out. "What do you have for me," she grabbed the letter and sank onto her bed. She broke the wax seal and opened it.

_Lily,_

_Hi, sorry I know you were going to write me later but I got bored. So um, how much trouble are you in? You should come to this party with my on Saturday night. It should be pretty insane. I can ever help you sneak out since I'm legal now. HAHA, I never thought I would be able to say that to our dearest head girl. Have you gotten your letter yet? They should be in tomorrow if you haven't. You have to tell me as soon as you get your badge. That way we can all get our laughing out before we see you. Sorry that wasn't the nicest thing to say. HAHA, anyway, I had better get going. I just heard someone say something about food._

_HAHA,_

_James_

Lily burst out laughing at his signature. She was going to have to do something about that boy. She grabbed her quill, some ink, and a notebook.

_James,_

_I just wrote you silly. It should get there about now. HAHA, so yeah I will let you know about Saturday. I'm grounded for two weeks so then we can actually go and do something. I'm bored too. I have to wait for my parents to pass out so I can go out with Adi. HAHA, so yeah I guess I should probably get started on that one potions essay seing as I haven't even started any of my homework. So I'll talk to you later._

_HAHA,_

_Lily_

She smiled to herself as she tied her letter to the owls leg and took it to the window. She let it out and sank back down onto her bed. She grimaced as she thought about her huge pile of homework. She sighed and got off her bed and bent over the trunk at the bottom of her bed. She grabbed her potions book and the notebook she used to write all of her holiday wook in. She sank back onto the bed and started on what promised to be a long essay.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HEY!!!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just got my internet up a few days ago but I haven't had anywhere near close to enough time to update. I'm soooo sorry! But this is just for you. Sorry if it is all mis-spelled. I really don't feel like doing that right now. So you guys can just deal. haha. I love you all. Thanks to everyone who is still going to read this. I expect some reviews before I update again.**

** 3**

**Carson**


	5. Sisters

Several hours later when she had finished her essay Lily heard her phone vibrating on her bed side table. She reached foward and grabbed it just as an owl appeared outside her window.

"Hello?"

"Lils! Are they out yet?"

"Not yet, I think they are going to make a late night of it.

"Oh, okay, well call me the second they go to sleep."

"Will do,"

"Ok, I love you,"

"I love you too Adi."

Lily said this last bit as she yanked open her window. She closed her phone and dropped it on her bed. The owl hopped onto her window cill. It stuck its leg out and Lily untied the letter. She broke the fimilliar wax seal and opened the letter.

_Lily,_

_HEY! Wow I can't believe you got two weeks just for 'going to your best friends house without telling anyone,' I would have figured your parents are pretty leanient, concidering that you have such good fucking grades. HAHA. Well anyway, two weeks and we will go out on a real date. Have you ever gone out with a wizard? HAHA. I doubt it. This is going to be fun. Well, anyway I hope you have fun in my absence. Two weeks until our date, then three until we go back to school. I'll see you on Saturday I hope? Night Lily, even though I know yours is just about to start._

_HAHA,_

_James_

Lily finished reading the letter and added it to the stack on her nightstand. She grabbed her pen and notebook and started writing her reply.

_James,_

_Yeah I know unfair right? Wow I can't believe it is only three weeks already. No your right I haven't ever gone out with a wizard. I hope it will be fun. I will do my best to have fun in your absence, haha. I hope I can go on Saturday. It depends if my parents make plans or not. I'll let you know. It will probably be on Friday night. HAHA, helpful huh? Anyway, Yeah I'll talk to you later because I'm about to go out._

_HAHA,_

_Lily_

Lily was closing the letter when she heard the TV shut off and footsteps on the stairs. She dropped the letter and ran to shut off her light. She crawled into bed and pulled the covers on over her, facing her back to the door. She steadied her breathing. Her door creaked open and her father stuck his head in. He stood like that for a moment before backing out and leaving again. Lily stayed frozen in her position until she heard his bedroom door shut, then she leapt up and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed Adi's number and waited while it rang.

"Hello,"

"Hey,"

"Are they out?"

"Yeah,"

"I'll be there in ten,"

"Ok,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too Adi,"

Lily hung up her phone and started to fix her hair. When she was done she ran around her room grabbing everything she needed, phone, cigarettes, lighter, wallet, and makeup among them. She shoved everything in her bag and went to her window. She pulled it open and went to the edge of the roof. There was Adi's white honda. She dropped her purse off the roof and was about to lower herself off before she remembered that her door was unlocked and she didn't have her wand. She climbed back through her window and locked her door, shoving her desk chair under the handle for good measure. She flicked off her lights and grabbed her wand. She went back to the window and climbed back out. She left her window open a minimal crack and dropped off the roof. She grabbed her purse off of the driveway and climbed into Adi's car.

"Hey,"

"Hey,"

"We have some serious things to discuss,"Adi said.

"No shit,"Lily replied.

The drive to the werehouse was quiet. Each girl lost in her respective thoughts. When they parked Adi grabbed her purse off the floor and popped her trunk. She grabbed a duffle bag and they went to the door. Just as they had been doing ever since their first rave here. The night they had been arrested. Most people would have found it odd to return to the place you got arrested at but it had been one hell of a night. They got to the door and Lily pulled the bobby pin off of her jeans pocket. She untwisted it and began to pick the lock. A few moments later and they were in. The locked the door behind themselves and Adi unzipped the bag while Lily lit her lighter. Adi produced a blanket which she spread out on the dirt caked floor, and about twenty candles, which they spread out around the blanket. Lily flopped herself down on her side and Adi on the other. Lily waited a moment for her lighter to cool down before she started lighting candles. When they were all lit she grabbed Adi's hand across the circle of flame. She pulled out her pocket knife and Adi did the same. They put them in the ring of fire and they traced the scar on each others hands with their free hand. All the while saying this,

"I Adi Renae Mitchell,"

"I Lily Ellizabeth Evans,"

"Do so swear, that to my blood sister I will always be true. That I will never betray her confidence or trust. I also so swear that I will love my blood sister until the sad day that I die."

As they finished this last sentece they took each others knife and opened the scar on their palms. When the wound was open they grabbed hands, forever intwining their lives. They replaced their knives in the circle of fire and wrapped their hands in ace bandages.

"I had sex with Jeremy," were the first words out of Adi's mouth after she finished wrapping her hand.

"He hit me again," was Lily's reply.

"I'm so sorry,"

"Congrationlations, don't be, you can't do anything about it. I'll just live through it until I can leave next year."

"I know I was so excited. You'll only be seventeen next year,"

"I know but at my school we graduate next year."

"God,"

"I know right?"

"Crazy shit,"

Lily sat back and lit a cigarette off of one of the blood colored candels. Adi did the same off of one on the other side of the circle.

"So you and Jeremy?"

"Yeah,"

"Was it good?"

"Hell yes, oh my god Lily it was amazing."

"Good,"

"So how about this James?"

Lily thought about that for a moment. She took a drag off of her cigarette and finally said,"Well he is...,interesting,"

"Interesting?"

"Yes, he was never like that at school. Believe me, he makes my life a living hell there. He is the school prankster as well as second in command womanizer. Sirius would be the first."

"Hmm, so are you going to persue this?"

"Maybe, I think I'll wait until we get back and see how he acts. I mean I know that people act different at school but he is like a polar opposite. He always has to keep up his image."

"But you said that he asked you out?"

"Yeah like a million times," Lily said exaperatedly.

"So he likes you?"

"I don't know, I thought it was all just another prank. An enormously long prank, but a prank none the less."

"And now?"

"Now, I'm not so sure,"

"Hmmm, interesting,"

"See, that's what I'm saying,"

"Definatly going to have to wait and see,"

"I know,"

"Are you excited?" Adi asked with a broad grin.

"For school or for him?" Lily asked making smoke rings with the tip of her cigarette.

"Him,"

"Yes," Lily said simply.

"Why?"

"I want to know if he has changed, possibly grown up or if he is just, I don't know, always like this over the summer."

"We shall see,"

"Indeed we shall,"

The evening passes in great boring detail of the two girls ripping apart every action that Jeremy and James had ever made looking for a secret meaning. They had many theorys and unanswered questions by the end of the night. When they could see the sky lightening ouside the windows they blew out the candles and packed up their bags. They got back into Adi's car and all conversation about the boys was discontinued. When Adi dropped Lily off at home she hugged her longer than usual.

"I'm really going to miss you this year Lily."

"I'll be back for Christmas and I swear I will write you every damned day. Maybe I should just write you about my days and then send them at the end of the week. Maybe that would save me some postage."

"Maybe,"

"I'll see you tomorrow the next day, whenever."

"Yeah,"

"I love you Adi Renae,"

"I love you Lily Elizabeth,"

Lily got out of the car and climbed up on the top to hoist herself onto the roof. She opened her window and with one last sad smile at her sister she went into her room and got ready for bed. Her final thought that night was _Damn, I'm going to miss that girl_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HEY!!!**

I just wanted to extent my usual thanks to everyone who is reviewing! Thank you to everyone who added me to thier stalk and fav lists as well! haha. This is another one I've been too lazy to spell check so I hope you don't mind. lol. Thank you guys. If you have any questions feel free to ask.

3

Carson


End file.
